


Journey

by ProphecyScribed



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ionia - Freeform, Ixtal (League of Legends), M/M, Piltover, Rating May Change, Rengar and WW are both awkward boys, Rengar constantly getting teased, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zaun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyScribed/pseuds/ProphecyScribed
Summary: Rengar has recently been working with Qiyana as a bounty hunter. Prideful and stubborn, he religiously follows his wild side, only relying on the work he's done himself. He loves going outside of Ixtal to hunt down stronger monsters, and Qiyana provides him stronger weapons as an incentive. However, as he begins to meet more people, he begins to change his perspective and becomes more accepting of kindness. Eventually he meets a certain wolf who seems to bring him more problems than ever, and he can't walk away.
Relationships: Rengar/Warwick (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ProphecyScribed here! I'm back from hiatus with a new story. I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I was going through a really low time in my life, but things are starting to get better.
> 
> This is the Renwick fanfic I was planning to write that was more lore friendly. I still feel like it's a bit awkward at some parts but I hope my character portrayal is enjoyable. I'll write some more notes at the end, hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit** Just changed up some of the Seraphine dialogues so that it made more sense.

A cool night breeze ruffled the fur of the pridestalker, who was staring at the bright skyline ahead of him. Piltover, as an icon of progress, revered for the hextech-based technologies it produces. The lights were so bright that it drowned out the starlight created by Aurelion Sol. It was not a place one would expect to find a vastayan, who are normally tethered to places ruled by nature, yet here he was, the legendary pridestalker, known for taking down powerful creatures, experiencing a society far removed from nature. The people of Piltover were largely unaware of his profile though, with the exception perhaps being some of the scummy poachers that have come across the beast. His name was Rengar, and he has a particular target in mind. He shook his head and huffed in anticipation, as he was about to enter an environment radically different from what he was used to.

Rengar walked through the bright streets of Piltover, observing the fancy, excessive architecture of the city. It was suffocating, being in a place so different to the jungles of Ixtal. All he heard was noise. Lots of noise. He couldn't distinguish any particular voices within the crowd, as they all just drowned each other out. Rengar covered his ears as his face scrunched up in annoyance. How could people live like this? Cooped up in tiny houses and forced to sleep through the constant ruckus of traffic. He breathed in the artificial and fake stench of the city. Why did he agree to do this again? Qiyana, the queen of Ixaocon, had hired him to hunt down an abomination made entirely of slime, and to collect information on the twin cities of Piltover and Zaun. He sighed, she was offering him a generous reward for his hunt, and he held some respect for her and her prowess even though she was a human, so he ended up agreeing to take the job. All he could do now was power through the task.

The white-furred vastayan pushed through the crowds, earning him some curious gazes from the locals. They must've never seen someone like him before. Rengar looked visually different even from most Vastayans, his feature more inline beast rather than man. He didn't really care what these people thought of him. The feelings of the weak were not relevant to him.

He had walked for hours on end with no luck. If he had a sample of this monster, maybe he could've tracked it better, but Piltover offered him no aid. The familiar reddish hue of the setting sun filled the sky, perhaps redder than usual thanks to the city's pollution. He walked through the wide alleyways of Piltover’s shopping district, adorned with trash cans and the occasional potted plant. Suddenly his ears picked up on some loud music coming from a particularly tall building. It must've been a venue of some sort, it had fancy glass windows with lights reflecting off of them. Oddly, the music was slightly captivating to him, and he found himself subconsciously entering the venue. 

The doors opened up revealing a large mass of people gathered around a strange looking songstress. She had unnaturally long pink hair and she stood on some sort of floating stage that seemed to amplify her vocals. Her music was unlike anything Rengar had heard before. He couldn't stop himself from listening. It was like a spell of some sort. He started to zone out a little bit.

"Hey kitty-cat, stuck in the trance?" A masked lady with a spiky black ponytail teased. Rengar snapped out of it and looked over to the woman who was talking to him. She looked like some sort of ninja, tattoos adorning her body. She was definitely not from Piltover. 

"No, I was just curious as to why so many people were gathered around here." Rengar replied hastily. He felt so out of place.

"Riiiight…" the woman muttered. Her tone was quite doubtful. She looked at the gigantic knives that Rengar had sheathed in his holster.

"And why do you have such scary weapons on you? You don't look like you are from around here," she continued. Her eyes squinted.

"Someone sent me here on a missi-" Rengar was cut off by the woman as she quickly held up her kamui up to his throat. He had to admit, she was quick. He was completely caught off guard. That damn music...

"A mission? For what? Spit it out." she demanded. Rengar growled in response, his pride getting the better of him. A mere human he didn't even know was trying to interrogate him. She scowled and pushed her kamui against his neck, threatening to cut into it. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be."

The vastayan sighed and looked away from her in defeat. "I'm here to hunt down a monster, a specimen made of goo," he mumbled. The woman tilted her head to the side.

"Goo? You mean you aren't trying to assasinate Seraphine?"

"Yeah, I'm not hunting some creepy pink haired girl who...makes me feel uneasy." Rengar replied, his ear twitching slightly. She stuck out like a sore thumb among all of the Piltoverians and Zaunites surrounding her. "Though, maybe it’s best if I silence her so she stops racking my brain with that...voice."

The ninja smirked, her eyes sparked with amusement. "Have you not heard music before, kitty?"

Rengar rolled his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and began to speak. "I don't care much for...human activities. You all have way too much time on your hands." The ninja's eyes narrowed a little bit, but she continued to listen. Rengar sat down on a nearby bench to gather his thoughts. "All I'm trying to do is survive, and find the next trophy. Humans aren't much of a trophy. I only wanna go after the abominations that threaten the natural order. That way, I'll be known as the best predator," the lion mused. 

The ninja's expression softened a bit. "Heh, you're an interesting one. Though your reasons may be more selfish, it seems our goals align in that aspect. Bloodthirsty monsters need to be dealt with," the ninja looked at him in the eye. "...What is your name?" She asked.

"Rengar," he replied blanky.

"Ah, well my name's Akali, I'm an apprentice of Shen, I came from Ionia on a bit of business."

"I don't really know who Shen is, or if I should care," Rengar grumbled.

"Well, I wish you would show me some respect, friend."

"We are not friends."

"Rengar, do you even have friends or does that attitude hold you back?"

"No, and I don't need any, humans are small and friends are just a waste of time," the lion growled. "Also it's weird that you suddenly want to become my ‘friend.' You literally threatened me 5 minutes ago-- not that I was afraid or anything."

Akali grinned mischievously, deciding to put this cat in his place. She tried to pull a fast one on him and pull her kumai against his throat again, but Rengar easily parried it. "Woah!" Akali exclaimed as she stumbled back.

"Don't try my patience, human, you are small," The lion growled. He had already figured out her movements, just from seeing them once.

The vastayan's insults only served to amuse the ninja. She started laughing a bit, "Gods, you're hilarious, so full of yourself." 

"I am not, I am only stating the truth." Rengar snarled back.

"Well, the truth is that you will need a new shirt," Akali snickered. Rengar's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his hunter's tunic fall clean off, revealing his furry, muscular form beneath. He looked down at his ruined tunic lying on the ground. "Wow, looking good there kitty," Akali whistled.

Rengar jerked his head back up, fury present in his eyes. But he was able to quickly control that anger, knowing that it was best not to start a scene. He had to admit, Akali was sneaky, and he may have formed a speck of respect for her in that moment.

"When did you-"

"I have multiple kunai, so I secretly slashed your tunic off while you were distracted. I could've gone for the trousers, but I don't wanna see that," Akali explained confidently. Rengar blushed and his fur ruffled up a bit. Akali chuckled and wiped a tear of laughter away. Rengar had the most ridiculous face, a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Hey it's okay, it's all in good fun, but you shouldn't underestimate humans."

The experience was indeed somewhat humbling for the lion, but damn Akali was fucking annoying. He gave her a sour expression, and she just responded with a bright smile. Rengar squinted as he saw something green and sticky fall down behind her. It started to form into a giant hand of sorts, getting ready to strike.

"Akali, look out!" the lion exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her forward. The green substance snapped shut, splattering everywhere. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Akali swore. As she wiped some of the residue away. The two craned their heads towards the audience as a sheet of goo fell on top of them. Rengar grinned wide, he had just found his hunt.

Akali looked on at the crowd as the slime started to swallow them up. "Hey Rengar, mind helping me with this?" She looked over her shoulder only to see him gone. She glanced back at the action and he was already taking position to fight this monster. "Huh, never a dull moment with you," She said as she joined him in engaging the mysterious slime monster terrorizing the crowd.

The songstress looked in horror as the crowd she was singing for got consumed by the green slime. Some of the slime tried to strike at her but Akali jumped in and slashed the goo in half. Seraphine fell backwards on her floating stage, breathing heavily in a panic.

"Seraphine! Don't worry we've got your back," the ninja assured while cocking her head towards the fearsome feline who was now ravaging the slime. "We've got this, just get to safety, ok?"

Seraphine stood back up, and gathered her courage. "No, I will help too, I can’t just let this thing ruin my audience," she replied. Seraphine kicked her foot down in her stage causing a sound wave to emanate from it. It shook the nearby slime and caused it to fall apart, freeing some of the audience.

"Wow, your magic is actually quite effective…" Akali stammered as she slashed some more goo that had been flung in their direction.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the venue, Rengar was slashing at the goo, trying to find a way to subdue it. However, he soon realized that he was only wasting energy. He jumped back from the fight to assess the situation, and he looked up at the roof where the goo was leaking from.  _ There must be something up there, some sort of source _ he thought. He braced his legs and jumped at the sealing, slashing the panels down, causing a huge mass of slime to fall down from the roof. 

Seraphine and Akali ran over to Rengar after they had freed most of the audience and evacuated them. “What is that…?” The singer asked. Akali and Rengar gripped their weapons and took a fighting stance, prepared for what came next. Seraphine gasped and followed their example, though her form looked kind of clumsy, as she wasn’t much of a fighter. The slime gathered and eventually took shape into a vaguely humanoid form. The monster seemed to have a look of regret on his face.

“What, sad that you’ve been pulled out of your hiding spot?” Rengar taunted as he stared down his foe, trying to size him up.

“Wait, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone! I was just having fun,” the monster replied.

“Yeah I don’t buy that, you were just trying to consume everyone in the entire damn building,” Akali interjected. Seraphine’s eyes were wide as she felt the heavy intent to kill from both Akali and Rengar. However, Seraphine remembered who the monster was, and stretched out her hand to speak to Akali. However, Akali didn’t notice her reluctance. Akali looked at Rengar and nodded, and they both leapt at the monster to bring him down.

Before either of them could land, Seraphine interfered, using her musical magic to immobolize both of them. “Seraphine...what are you doing?!” Akali barked.

“Great, another reason to kill you,” Rengar said as he looked at her with a murderous gaze, yet he was powerless due to the spell.

“No Rengar, no more joking about that,” Akali growled. 

“I’m not joking,” Rengar replied angrily. 

“I don’t know what he’s doing, but I wanna hear what he has to say!” Seraphine said in defiance, hiding her fear as the large vastyan loomed over her with his sharp teeth bared. She continued to hold her ground though. Rengar just frowned, his anger melting away. He didn’t really expect her to stand up to him. It didn’t make sense. Akali looked at his face and rolled her eyes in amusement.

Akali directed her gaze at the monster in front of them. “Fine, what do you have to say? You better start explaining yourself.”

“I’m sorry, the music drew me in, and I got carried away...Something about the song wanted me to bring people closer together…” the monster said quietly.

“Oh, my music tends to do that… I think I understand what was going on now. Could you be that monster named Zac by any chance?” Seraphine asked. 

“Yes, that's me,” the amorphous blob replied. Akali batted an eye at Seraphine, wondering how she knew.

“I heard from some zaunites that you were attracted to people’s emotions… and you reflected them, so I’m guessing you were just reacting to my music since it makes people want to get closer together…”

“I guess that makes sense, I thought you were just attacking us, and I was honestly kind of expecting an attack,” Akali broke in. “Not sure I like the idea of assimilation though…” Akali pondered. Her face scrunched up at the thought

Rengar lost his patience and stamped his feet in frustration, causing all three of them to look his way. "I have no intention of letting you go, I've got a hunt to complete," Rengar growled. He pointed his finger at Zac. "And I am hunting  _ you _ !" he said as he threw a dagger at the blob. It ended up just getting stuck in his body. 

"Rengar, he doesn't even wish to fight anymore. Do you want to hunt down prey that doesn't have the will to fight?" Akali reminded him. 

Rengar froze, his mind short circuiting. He growled in frustration, she just met him and already knew the correct buttons to push to manipulate him. "Some of my prey don't even put up a fight. I kill them too quickly."

"Ah so you're just a cowardly ambush hunter," Akali teased, with a sly smile painted over her face.

"Ugh! Fuck you!" He spat. How could she disrespect him like that.

"Listen, jokes aside, I don't really know what rules you follow, but in Piltover we don't just go around killing people for no reason. And I doubt you could even kill this blob of slime I'd you tried," Akali informed. "Is there something else you could do?"

Unfortunately she was right, Zac would not be easy to cut up. He still wanted to collect the reward from Qiyana though. He held out his paw to Zac. "C-can I have some of your slime? He asked awkwardly. Zac just shrugged, he could easily produce more.

"Sure, if that makes you wanna stop killing me." He replied. He held his hand out and set a glob of slime on Rengar's paw. Rengar flinched a bit at the sensation of the slime. It felt uncomfortable. He grabbed a jar he had equipped and filled it with Zac's slime. 

"This should be enough. This is just mercenary work. I'm not really hunting. I don't care," Rengar said to himself. He was trying to rationalize what was essentially a fake trophy. He was going crazy. Literally losing it. The lion shoved his equipment and the jar into his bag and stormed off angrily. Seraphine and Zac just looked confused at his emotional outburst while Akali just chuckled in amusement.

“What an interesting vastayan,” she said to herself. "I wanna torture him some more."


	2. Frustrating Friends

Rengar briskly walked away from the venue, annoyed to the core with the events that transcended earlier. Piltover was annoying. Everyone thought differently, no one knew what it was like to be self-sustaining. They all just relied on each other, like a hivemind. The individual was weak. However, what annoyed Rengar even more was that cocky ninja girl. How can someone living within a society similar to Piltover be so strong and agile? She challenged his perception. He tried to think of other humans who were strong, while also being part of society, but he could only think of Qiyana. However, she was the queen, put up there by fending for herself. She learned to survive on her own. Rengar began to calm down a bit as he thought more about this. Maybe humans had the capability to be strong too. Maybe Akali was right about underestimating them. He continued thinking about these deeply conceptual questions relating to strength, shutting out the various voices around him, until someone’s voice cut through all of the noise, catching his attention.

“Hey you!” A familiar, annoying voice called out. It was Akali, she must’ve chased after Rengar. “Thanks for the help earlier, would you like to have a bite to eat, on me?” she asked.

“I don’t need your pity, I can take care of myself,” the lion growled back. His stomach rumbled a bit, betraying his attitude. He actually hadn’t eaten since arriving in Piltover.

“Oh, just consider it a reward,” she replied. Rengar looked at her face and she smirked, signalling her refusal to give up. It was more trouble than it was worth.

“Fine, you win,” he replied begrudgingly. 

Akali led him to a nearby tavern that looked very rustic. It stuck out like a sore thumb against all of the concrete buildings in Piltover. They went inside and claimed a small table. The chair Rengar sat on creaked under the weight of his body. One of the waiters working in the tavern approached the duo.

“Hello, welcome to our little tavern, what can I get for you two today?”

“Hm, I would like some of your fried chicken please,” Akali replied. The waiter nodded as he wrote it down and then looked to Rengar.

“What about you, sir?”

“Can I just have some meat?” he asked.

“Do you mean our steak?” The waiter replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhm… yes? That should be fine,” the lion replied.

The waiter smiled and closed his book. “Great, I’ll get those going for you guys!” he exclaimed. “Let me know if you need anything,” he continued as he began to walk off.

“Wow, you were actually pretty civil there, what happened?” Akali taunted.

“Yes, I can actually talk to people when I’m not caught up in the moment of the hunt or getting my buttons pushed by someone like you,” Rengar scoffed back. 

“Heh, sorry, I guess I can let up on the teasing a bit. It’s just in my nature, and it doesn’t help that you are so easy to mess with,” Akali replied.

“Well, it was annoying how you constantly stomped on my pride and didn’t really show much respect to me. Though, I’ll admit I didn’t respect you much either,” the lion replied. It took a lot out of him to admit that.

She looked down at the table, feeling bad about how she acted. “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I got a bit too carried away. I didn’t mean to insult you or anything, I was mostly just joking,” the ninja replied softly. 

Rengar smiled, a genuine smile. He didn’t know why he decided to open up to Akali about it, but he was glad she understood. "Nah, it's okay, I kind of acted like a jerk too. You were right, I underestimated humans. I always thought that they were just strong in numbers, but you showed me that they can be strong alone."

Akali looked at him, surprised by his sudden shift in attitude. "I can understand your contempt for humans in a way though, I don't like some humans either, the way that they are just ruining the forests, exploiting the lands… back when Noxus invaded my homeland of Ionia, they scarred the landscape terribly, but not all people are bad," she replied.

Rengar sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't just make assumptions. Humans have been wrecking the forests that I live in too. Most of them are weak but there are many of them, so trying to fight them off is hopeless." He shook his head and shrugged, "And then I find myself here in Piltover, a place that was built off of the exploitation of land and I just get a headache. It's so unnatural," Rengar sighed.

As they were talking, the waiter brought them their food. Rengar smelled his steak and his mouth watered a bit. It was weird having food brought to him instead of him hunting it himself. It smelled delicious though

Akali smiled, amused at the way Rengar was staring at the steak. "Well, you don't have to live here, but you should adapt to it while you are here, it might make you stronger." 

"Hm, I know a stupid bug who constantly spheals on and on about adaptation. Maybe he was actually right about that, as much as I hate to admit it," the vastayan replied as he adjusted his eye patch. 

"A talking… bug?" Akali stammered.

"It's nothing important," Rengar interjected. He quickly grabbed his steak and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, this food is so good, you should try it," he suggested. It was only a distraction.

"You…do know what a fork and knife is for right?" Akali questioned, a look of slight disgust present on her face.

"You mean those things that humans use to eat? I don't eat meat with those. I think utensils are useful for not burning your hands while cooking though," Rengar replied nonchalantly. 

Akali stared at her fried chicken.  _ Well, I guess I don't use utensils for these, so who am I to judge? _ She thought. Akali shrugged "Whatever you say."

The two of them quietly ate their meals, reveling in the flavors and too busy to talk. After about 10 minutes they were mostly done.

"I've gotta admit, trying someone else's cooking is great," Rengar noted. 

"Do you only eat meals that you prepared?" The ninja inquired.

"Yeah, I live in solitude… I don't really have any friends."

"Wait seriously? I didn't mean to-"

Rengar raised his hand and smiled, "Nah it's fine, it's my fault for being so antisocial...I've always avoided unnecessary contact with others." He lowered his head down into his elbows "I'm just stubborn about trusting people ever since I was rejected by my own people,"

"That's rough buddy, why'd they do that?" Akali asked.

"Because I was small. Everyone in my tribe was about a foot taller."

"Wow, but you're already huge… That's such a stupid reason for someone to reject you. Just take comfort that they probably aren't worth your time."

Rengar cringed a bit when he thought about who his dad really was. "Yeah, but the feelings remain. It will just take time I guess,"

Akali's eyes brightened a bit. "Well, if you want, we can still be friends. If you're ever in Ionia, you should visit Shen's dojo." Akali smiled. 

Rengar chuckled a bit. "Hah, fine I guess I can give it a try." The lion sat up and dusted off his garb. "Anyways, I've gotta go back home, thanks for the meal."

Akali clapped her hands together. "Oh! Before you go, I want you to take this!" She said as she turned around to grab something from her bag. 

"Uhm…?" Rengar tilted his head. 

Akali pulled out a large black robe with dark green accents on it. "I grabbed this from my luggage earlier, since I kind of wrecked your tunic earlier. It's probably not an adequate replacement, but at least it should keep you warm," Akali stated. She held it out to Rengar.

Rengar nervously took the garb from her, not knowing what to say. He hasn't really been given a gift before. "T-thank you," he replied.

"Aw, look at you getting all embarrassed, adorable," Akali teased.

Rengar rolled his eyes and tried it on. It fit surprisingly well, the cloak actually went down to his knees pretty much. He also noticed it also had a nice little hood that he could pull up if he needed.

"You like it? The ninja asked.

"Yeah, it works I suppose, now I won't have to run around half naked anymore," he sighed. 

"Dang, maybe I shouldn't have given it to you then," she teased more. 

"W-what does that mean?!" The lion tripped over his words.

Akali laughed, his face was priceless. "I'm just kidding, I'll see you later Rengar, til we meet again!"

Rengar smiled a bit, "See you later, Kali." He waved at her and she waved back as he left the building.

"Such an interesting fellow," Akali smiled. She was glad that she was able to get him out his shell a bit, despite the rocky start. She pulled out a red feather and looked at it. It was perplexing to her, meeting a vastayan as large and strong as Rengar, who seemed to have a low affinity for magic. He was different from the magical human looking vastyan from Ionia.

It took a couple of hours, but eventually the lion was able to find his way out of Piltover. He was actually on the outskirts of Zaun at this point, where the city begins to transition back to nature. Trees and grass started to become more and more frequent, yet the stench of Zaun still remained. 

Rengar looked up at the sky to check what time it was. It was getting quite close to evening, so Rengar decided that it was time to get ready to rest for the night. He looked around a bit, trying to find a suitable place to set up camp. Eventually, he found some rather large boulders with some tall, deciduous trees growing behind them, which offered a bit of shelter. Rengar took his travel bag off and placed it in the dirt. He pulled out a pot and some leftover food and water that he had packed with him. He also pulled out a sleeping bag that he sewed himself. He rolled it out and patted it down before turning his attention to the pot and food that he had. 

The lion looked around a bit, as it was a habit of his to make sure nothing threatened to steal his food. Once he deemed the area clear, he put his food back into his bag and moved it aside. "I guess I better see up a fire," he quietly said to himself. The lion dug a small depression in the dirt and lined it with some large river rocks he found nearby. He also found some old fallen tree branches and some kindling and took them. Once his fire was set up, he started twisting a piece of wood to create the sparks that would start the fire. It took him a little while as the humidity was a bit high and the pollution from Zaun may have diluted the oxygen in the air, but he eventually got the fire started. 

With the fire being set up, Rengar decided that it was time to start cooking his dinner. But first, he needed to collect some extra ingredients. He wanted to make stew, but he didn't have enough water for it, so he began searching for it. He jumped up on a tree to get a better vantage point, and he scanned the landscape for some water. He eventually found what looked like a canal, and it was approximately 500 meters away. The lion closed his eyes and smiled, grateful that he didn't have to go far. He jumped down and made his way over, grabbing various herbs, mushrooms, and wild vegetables on the way.

After a couple minutes of walking, Rengar finally arrived at the canal. Thankfully, it wasn't polluted since the water was actually flowing into Zaun rather than out, so all he would have to do is boil it. He took a large canister that he had brought with him and kneeled down to fill it up. Once he was done, he sealed the canister and stood back up. Suddenly, he heard something rustle making him ruffle up his fur and clutch a knife he had strapped to his waist. He was on high alert, wondering what the source of the noise was. It was weird though, he didn't feel like he was being watched or anything.

"Unnnghh," a low voice grunted out. Rengar's ears twitched as he looked in the direction that it was coming from. He saw a bush with a tail and some legs sticking out, and a weird… golden spike?

_ Huh, what the hell could that be?  _ Rengar thought to himself. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked up to the bush to get a closer look. He pushed the leaves aside, revealing what was laying inside. 

Upon seeing the beast, Rengar jumped back in shock and confusion. He saw sharp looking claws augmented with metal, a large tank with pipes flowing with green chemicals, and most shocking of all, lots of fur. He had never seen anything like it before. Not Vastyan… not human, all he could gather was that he must've been a male due to his build. He had broad shoulders and well toned arms and torso, all covered in long blue-grey fur. He also had a muzzle, and long, bat-like ears. Rengar had a word for this, he read about it in a book once. This guy looked a lot like a werewolf, though he had never heard of a werewolf with chemicals flowing through him.

"Auuugh," the creature moaned. Rengar raised an eyebrow. The wolf didn't seem that dangerous in such a pathetic state.

"Hey, hey you!" The white furred vastyan called out. He was met with no response. "Helloooo?" He continued. Still no response. Rengar wondered what could've been wrong, so he grabbed the wolf by his back legs and dragged him out of the bush. The wolf didn't seem injured or anything, but he was completely conked out. He was also foaming at the mouth, with some crumbs of a mushroom present on his muzzle. Rengar recognized it and scoffed a bit. The stupid wolf had eaten a hallucinogenic mushroom. He wondered what he should do. He could just let him lay here and forget about it, but something deep down told him no. It was confusing, he normally wouldn't care at all. No, it wasn't that he cared, he just had questions for the beast, yeah that was it. He made up his mind, deciding to draw him back to his campsite, so he could recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I feel like the lore always portrays Rengar as this ruthless hunter, but I like to think its just a front. He didn't know how to deal with Akali being so friendly so he just gave in. He's actually a big softie once you get to know him? Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. I'll be working on some more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I've got a basic roadmap of the plot planned out but it will probably change. I really wanna explore the possible character dynamics between the two (even though they don't really interact in lore) and develop them semi-faithfully. I hope that this fanfic won't go over 100k words but who knows, it might... I think its likely that the fanfic will have a sequel?
> 
> Also if you're wondering, I do wanna write horny scenes in this fanfic later, but I'm not gonna tag it until later because I don't want to disappoint ppl looking for that lol. There's just gonna be a lot of plot in the way bc I want there to be actual pay off I guess. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't know how often I will be updating the fanfic. I have about 4 chapters already written that I will slowly drip onto AO3, but I can't really give accurate dates. I suppose I'll try to keep it somewhat weekly, but I may occasionally skip weeks or something. I don't wanna make commitments because I have no idea what life will throw at me in the future.


End file.
